IS THIS LOVE?
by Ms.Mio-Shizuka
Summary: MUST READ! Naruto who was an outsider is now the ultimate player in the ninja school now will playing with others heart really make up for his childhood hurt and can he really love? NaruxGaara&NaruxHina This contains profanity, yaoi, and hentai


Author: -Shizuka

Hello everyone this is my first writing piece, I don't have to much time so my editing may have some hiccups...don't let it stop you! I'm a huge fan of naruxgaara its just so yum but I also root for hinata. So hope you like my view. Please write a review of your thought!

" What the HELL!" The blonde screamed. "This DAMN I-pod is a piece of shit. " The tempered blue said as he flug the device.

"OUCH!..an I-pod?" A tall slender man questioned; as he bent over to pick it up.

''SHIT! I seriously need to calm down." said the scruffy blonde to himself. "Man, where could it b..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a fair skinned guy bending over. 'Bingo! He thought; he found his I-pod and a sexy black-haired guy to go with it. ''Its like the Gods wanted this to happen." The blue said as he twirled around the oblivious man.

The eyes of dawn widen as the blonde gently slid his middle and index finger up the black-haired mans back. "I believe thats mine." the blue casually said as he took back his I-pod. '' uhm, by the way, Whats your name?" The blonde questioned.

"Sa..Sasuke. Uchia, Sasuke." He replied.

''Uchia?..curious about this stuff?" he said holding up his I-pod, His blue eyes fix on the raven's light pink lips.

His face became rosey. "N-No!"

"I believe you are." The blonde said with a grin. The blonde grabbed Sasuke's face putting his lips to his ear. "I bet you would look sexy tied up." he whispered giving a little chuckle as he pulled away to watch the red's expression.

Sasuke felt his breath on his ear and neck. shuddered at the erotic feeling that flew throughout his body. His knees slightly givinge in. Body heating up; ''Excuse me!." The red said before taking off.

"HAHAHA. Sexy indeed." The blonde laughed out.

''Naruto, your in a good mood today? A green-eyed, beauty asked.

"Oh gaara, you just missed a true beauty.

"True beauty?" he repeated back. "More beautiful than me? Gaara said as he averted his eyes.

Naruto grabbed Gaara by the wrist snatching him close; Body against body. " Nothing in this world is more beautiful than you." The green ate his lie in one bite, opening his mouth for his lover to taste him.

"ah." the moan escaped his lips echoing in Naruto's mouth as their tongues tangled.

" FUCK Gaara" Naruto said when their lips parted for air. He laid his forehead against Gaara's; looking him in the eye. " Your so Sexy. I want to take you now." Naruto kissed him, giving him another look in the eyes; approval before he started to kiss his neck. Gaara covered his mouth to keep his moans from leaking out.

"So sexy." Naruto got on his knees, leaning his face on Gaara's stomach.. Gaara gently rubbed Naruto's head, ''I love you." Naruto looked up at Gaara ''I know you do.'' before he pulled him down to the floor. The red hair standing out from the green grass hypnotized Naruo. He slightly laid on Gaara; just enough so know they both had an aroused cock. Naruto's grip got tighter and his kisses became hotter burning his mark on his red-headed lover.

"Naruto.." he moaned out.

His tongue slid with skill, exploring Gaara's neck and mouth; hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Leaving his pale skin to illuminate in the sunlight. "Sexy." Naruto said taking a minute to enjoy the sight before he ravished Gaara's body marking every inch of skin. Moans becoming louder each time Naruto teased him; shuddering in exstasy as each nipple was bitten then soothed; feeling Naruto's tongue as he circled around his hard nipple."Naruto" he called out; he paused his teasing to loosen his pants. Each time Gaara called out his name made him hornier; pants got tighter and tighter by the minute.

"Take em off!" Naruto said in his husky voice. Gaara slowly unbutton his pants, letting Naruto watch; He smiled before he went down kissing Gaara's happy trail, leaving him to buckle and squirm when he felt Naruto wrapped around his fully erected cock.

"haaahaaa." Gaara huffed out everytime Naruto sucked and went back down to start again. "Nice." Naruto said as placed his pointer on the tip of Gaara's cock hole. He watched as the pre-cum seeped out on to his finger.

"Put in it. I cant take it anymore." Gaara demanded.

"Not yet." Naruto said before he took him in his mouth again.

"AH...ah...Im...Coming.''

Naruto sat up; mouth filled with sweet cum.

Gaara's eyes widen. '' Naruto! I'm sorry.''

Naruto drank it in one gulp. "Delicious." He said with a grin on his face. Gaara's face turned red. "Wanna taste?" Naruto said as he dived in for a kiss. Gaara gently bit Naruto's lip before he grabbed him closer for one last kiss.

''My turn.'' Gaara said as he unzipped Naruto's pants and wrap his small thin lips around his lovers big, long, tan, cock. Naruto watched as his little red lovers head followed the flow of the blue's hand.

''Bring your ass closer." Naruto huffed out.

"Ahhh.." Gaara moaned releasing the thick cock; saliva dripping down landing on Naruto's erection. Gaara pushing his ass back as Naruto thrusted his fingers in Gaara's ass. " I'm ready'' Naruto said pulling the dazed red-head up. ''Put it in yourself.'' The blue told the green. The red-head lifted his ass grabbing Naruto's cock to hold in place. He slowly lowered his body until Naruto was all inside.

''Ahh, don't move yet.'' Gaara pledded.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Gaara's back, picking him up lay on his back he stood kneeling as Gaara's legs were wide open.

''Haaahaa'' Gaara breathed; each movement Naruto made hit the right spot. ''I'm done waiting.'' Naruto said before sliding his cock out of Gaara leaving his head still hidden, then ramming his cock back in him. Gaara drowned in pleasure as each thrust Naruto made hit his prostate.

''I'm gunna cum.''

''Not yet. Don't cum now.'' Gaara flipped over getting on his hands and knees. ''Fuck me hard.'' He demanded.

Naruto grabbed the green's slender pale hips in place before he dug his cock deep into him. ''Can you feel me?" Naruto asked.

''More.'' Gaara huffed

Naruto tightened his grip slamming into the slutty red head.

"Gaara.." Naruto said as his cum squirted into Gaara's twitching hole.

"Naruto, you idiot." Gaara said when he caught his breath. "You said you wouldnt cum inside of me when were at school."

"Im sorry." Naruto said ''Your just so sexy. How about I help?" Gaara's face turnned red as he allowed Naruto to push his head to the ground and have his ass up in the air. "Beautiful." Naruto said as he stuck his fingers into Gaara's hole before spreading his cheeks apart to watch his cum run out and cover the grassy floor.

*BELLS RINGING*

Naruto looked up into the sky. Surrounded by bushes he quickly zips up his pants before getting up. ''Looks like no one is around. We have fifteen minutes before our next class starts, we should go before people come to the courtyard.'' Gaara slowly put back on his clothes compared to Naruto who was dress and was talking to passing students.

''Ladies, slow down why rush...I can give you a great time. Lets all skip.'' The girls giggled as Naruto was sweet talking them; kissing them on their shoulders and smelling their hair. ''Your very beautiful I would love...'' the girls eyes widen in shock before they took off. ''Wait where you going?" Naruto question as he watched them scurry away.

''Have you no shame. Ero. Slut. Baaaka!.''

''Ouch! Gaara stop hitting me.''

''I hate you!" He said with watery eyes.

'' don't cry.'' said Naruto as he held him close.

Gaara rested his head in Naruto's chest.'' I love you.'' Naruto smiled kissing Gaara on the top of his head. ''I know you do.'' He whispered soothing the young lover. ''Lets go, you can't miss anymore class.''

''Then ill see you after class.'' The red head said to the blonde, after stealing a goodbye kiss upon the cheek.

''Yeah ill meet you by the stairs in the east wing.'' The blonde told the red as he grabbed the run away's hand; pulling him in for a kiss on the lips ; leaving the red head to blush and watch the blonde disappear behind the door.

''Hey Naruto. where were you during class?'' A wild looking guy questioned.

''Oh, Kiba, what's up? Mind puting this in my locker and bringing my science book to class.'' The blonde said as he passed his bookbag off.

''Okay. You sure you dont need..hold on! wait a sec Naruto! What do I look like your personal maid. Dont fuck around with me you bastard.'' Kiba yelled, flinging the back pack back.

''Hey, Kiba that's not very nice, what if I didn't catch that. The book bag would of hit my face.''

''Your point.'' He barked back.

The blonde walked closer. ''Your pretty sexy when your mad.'' The blonde said as he pinned Kiba against the lockers.

His face grew red. ''N..naruto. stop joking around.'' Kiba said pushing Naruto to create some space.

''Joke? Who said I was joking.

''Then that would make a problem.'' A bold voice answered.

'' Hands off, I got it.'' Naruto said pulling his grabbed hand back.

''N..neji!" Kiba said in surprise.

''Let me make this clear. Kiba is mine.'' The man said giving a deadly glare at Naruto.

''I got it, I got it. Dont put on such a scary face, it was just a joke. Right kiba-chan? '' Naruto said giving a smile.

Kiba's face turned red. ''Shut up! I'm going to class.'' He muttered as he quickly walked away.

''Looks like your Hime-san is mad.''

'' No shit..baaaakka.'' Neji said leaving Naruto in the hall.

Naruto watched Neji vanished down the hall before realeasing a sigh. ''damn that was a waste.'' He told himself.

''Uhm, Naruto-kun?''

''Today isn't my day.'' Naruto said to himself as he turned to see his caller.

''Or maybe it is.''

''What is? The silver-eyed girl asked.

''Uhm...nothing.'' Naruto answered.

The silver- eyed girl clentched the bottom of her jacket, releasing a sigh. ''Uhm I actually have a request.'' She said in a fidget.

'' and that is?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

''Uhm. Well. Naruto!... please go to class and stop doing lewd stuff in school.'' Her face turn red. '' well..uhm..what I mean is. Your really everyone thinks bad of you; your alone so skipping class is bad. I just...''

Naruto placed his hand on her head; stopping her in her sentence. '' then have sex with me Hinata-chan.''

Hinata eyes widen. ''I...I ..''

Naruto slammed the silver against the locker. ''What are you scared of!'' He said in a angry voice. ''Your parents might find out you fucked the kyuubi? Or is it that you feel pity towards me, instead of your so called love?'' The blue said to the shaken silver.

''Ha, and you wonder why I play around. Its cause you and everyone else are the same. Your nothing but liers." The blonde's voiced cracked .

Eyes turned away. ''My love is true. Its you who can't trust love." She countered.

''Then should I love you right?'' Questioned the blue as he ran his fingers through her silky black hair stopping when he reached the hook of her head. her face was red; watching as he got closer and closer. Her eyes shut closed hoping this was a dream.

''Just go with your feeling down here.'' He whispered, before she felt his warm lips against hers and a hand that slid between her legs. Jerking from the surprise she turnned her head, to stop the blue's tongue from going deeper. Her heart was beating fast she was afraid he would be able hear it; there was no denying her body wanted, letting her mouth accept his tongue once more. The feeling of his tongue sliding to the back of her mouth; tickling her taste buds and swishing around her mouth; making her numb.

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder, nose touching her neck, Breath blowing on her; making the small hairs raise.

"Hi-na-ta-chan...'' in a low husky voice. ''Your so sexy''

Her red face took a small sigh. ''One promise if we leave together now.''

Naruto ginned, ''and that is?"

The silver slowly grabbed the wild blonde's hair in the back ; fingers caught between the hair, giving it a little pull to look at the blue's eyes.

''Love me, protect me, make me part of you nindo.''

Naruto stared into her in the eyes. ''You have my word. Believe it!'' He promised sealing it off with a deep kiss that left saliva running down her chin.

''Come on, hime'' Naruto said before running with her down the hall. Looking from behind ''he chose a storage closet.'' She thought to herself.

The aggressive blue snatched her up, closing the door quickly behind them.

''As I expected this room is big.'' He said with a grin.

A lump formed in her throat making the silver swallow and fidget in nervousness.

''You okay?'' He asked. Her silence went as a pass for him to gently lifted her up on a library table, that laid in the corner. He nugde his hips were between her legs; spreading them apart so she could feel his cock that was trying to escape. He slowly unbutton her shirt kissing her from her lips, to her neck, and then stopping at her chest. Her lavender bra popped against her pale skin; absorbing the lusty saliva that clashed as soon as he bit through her bra; straight at her nipple.

''Mhmm'' naruto said in approval when he seen her nipples already aroused.

'Ah'' hinata huffed out when naruto took another nibble, this time without her bra on. He cupped her breast; Squeezing and teasing, bitting it again making her moan another ahh; this time a little louder. He opened his mouth trying to fit as much of her breast in his mouth as he could before he leaned back sucking her tit till nothing was there.

Hinata was left panting as the throbbing of pleasure stood on the tip of her nipples and vagina. She felt the cum seeping out of her getting absorbed by her panties.

Naruto wanted to see more. He grabbed her by the knees sliding his hands between her thighs.

''N-no..dont'' hinata said trying to keep her legs shut. Naruto tilted his head to the side looking at the flustered girl trying to avoid her legs being open.

''Hinata-chan..your beautiful.'' He told her as he spread her legs apart.

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard the word beautiful making her loose her strength; giving her aroused body all to him without a fight.

''Good girl.'' Naruto told her when he saw she wasn't struggling anymore. ''Hinata-chan your such a slutty girl'' he said as he took his finger pretending to write his name on her wet panties.

''Ahh..NA..ru..aah'' she moaned out for every hiragana stroke he made down her vagina.

''Itadakimasu'' naruto jokingly said before he licked hinatas soaked pantied; making his tongue circle her cliq. Kissing her focal pleasure and sucking the juice the was trapped in the cotton. Her legs twitched, her toes curled, and his hands moved fast. She arched her back; breast pressed against his hands that rubbed in a circular motion, pinching and groping to the movement of his tongue. ''M-mm ahh-narah-rutah o-m..mmmMORE. '' she moaned.

''Hai..hai o Hime-san'' naruto removed her panties slowly as he licked her inner thigh down to her ankle. He took a second to see look at his masterpiece. ''Sexy'' he said before spreading her legs wider apart. He watched as her sweet juice slid out from her. ''Hinata your making mess.'' He said with a smirk. ''Want me to clean you up.'' He asked.

She panted trying to catch her breath to answer. ''Y-ahhh''

''I'm sorry I didn't hear you.''naruto said smiling.

hinata closed eyes ,swallowing the saliva that gathered in her mouth. She tried again. ''Ye...ye...ahh'' her eyes got tighter; her toes curled, she couldn't stop her body from rocking into narutos thrusting fingers that went deep inside of her then back out. ''YES!" She finally managed to scream out.

Naruto stopped moving his hand leaving his three fingers lodged in her. ''Good girl.'' He told her as he slowly slid his fingers out. She panted as her dazed eyes watched his movement. Naruto brung his hand to his face smelling her sweet scent before he licked her juice that started to roll down his fingers. He bent down placing her legs over his shoulder this time having his hands around her thighs to help keep her legs from closing. He outlined her vagina sticking his tongue deep inside of her so she can ride it, Before he pressed his tongue flat against vag as he licked her up and down; thrusting his tongue; hitting the tip of of her cliq that left her quivering and squeezing his head with her legs. The teasing was unbearable leaving her moaning and body moving ucontrollably. She rubbed her breast vigorously as her eyes rolled back and mouth open so saliva could pour out.

''I-ah-im at-m..my limit.'' She said between her hisses of moans.

''Perfect.'' He said kissing her cliq before he got up. He walked over to his bag. hinata laid on the table out of breath covered in her own saliva and cum.

''I wanted to use this on a certain red-head but you'll do much better, my little hime-chan.'' Hinatas eyes widen as he sat her up; feet dangling off the table. ''Lift your arms'' naruto said in a raspy voice. As she lifted her hands above her head he started to tie a rope around her breast making the end pieces come up from her back and in between her breast; holding them in place. ''Okay, you can put your hands down. But put them behind your back.'' He said as he grabbed anotherh piece of rope. He pressed his body against hers rubbing her nipples slightly as he went to tie her hands up.

''Ahh'' she panted out. Naruto looked at her stopping before he tied the last tie.

''Does it hurt?" He ask. Hinata raised her head looking him in the eye. ''No, I'm fine.'' A smile stretched across his face and he kissed her on the lips. ''Good girl.'' He told her as he finished tying her up. He stepped back to get a full look at her. ''Sexy'' he said with a grin. ''Hinata-chan you look beautiful.'' He said as he went up to give her another kiss before he place a strap with a ball up to her face. ''Know what this is?" He asked. Hinata looked at the strap and then at the grinning naruto.

''A gag?" She replied.

''Ehh, your right. Don't tell you already used one before?" Naruto questioned in a disappointed manner. Hinatas face got red,'' no!" She blurted out.

Naruto smiled. ''Already aroused. Your such a slutty girl.'' He said, drawing a circle around her hard nipple. '

The ahhs filled the storage closet as naruto teased her. ''I'm...'' she started before she moaned again. Narutos eyebrows went up,'' you what?" He asked as he rubbed against her cliq. Hinatas face got red , her breaths became short, and her body moved to his fingers. ''Open your mouth.'' hinata looked at naruto and slightly opened up. ''Wider. And stick out your tongue'' hinata stuck out her tongue; the farthest she could get it. ''Good girl. Now keep it like that. It I see it closed your going to be punished. Understand?"

Hinatas eyes became watery, she shook head to tell him she understood. As she struggled to keep it open the saliva dripped out her mouth and her moans became heavy pants. Naruto spread opened her legs again giving a smirk as he penetrated her vagina with four fingers. Hinata gasp, bitting her tongue as her body jerked into him.

''Aww hinata, your mouth closed. Now I have to punish you.'' Naruto said wiping the drool from her face. He picked up the gag this time,'' open.'' as he placed the ball in her mouth.''now hold it with you teeth.'' Hinata bite on to the red rubber ball, holding it in place. She felt him buckling the strap in the back of her head. '' beautiful hinata. Your truely beautiful.'' Naruto said brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. ''But we do need to fix something.'' He reached behind her untying her arms. ''Pick them up.'' Hinata raised her hands above her head again and naruto tied her hands together leaving a loop at the top.

''Better. Now turn a little to the left.'' As she shifted her body to the left he clipped her hands to a hook, forcing her hands to stay up in the air. The rope around her breast got tighter. The blonde went back to his bag taking out more rope. '' hinata there's drool everywhere.'' Naruto laughed. ''Well I guess its expected. You see that is a special gag. The holes make it so air can get into your mouth making it dry and now your body is trying to produce saliva. Its a very lovely tool.'' Naruto explained. He grabbed her leg tying a piece of rope to her ankle. ''You might want to lay back.'' The blue told the silver as he tied her other ankle. The ropes dangled to the floor where the blonde tied to the legs of the table.

The blonde was at his limit his pants could barely fit making him unbutton and zip down his pants. His cock barley touched her vagina making her twitch when she felt the cloth against her skin. *Click* the blue opened a black box then looked at hinata, giving a big smile.

BUZZZZZZZZ the sound filled the room. And Hinatas eyes widen as her back arched and hips squirmed for freedom. Naruto watched as she move about. ''Sexy'' he said. He finally took out his cock to breathe after watching hinatas eyes roll back into pleasure. He wiped the cum that was leaking from her and rubbed it all over his cock as he twist, yanked and squeezed his cock till his foggy white liquid squirted onto hinata's thighs and stomach. It slowly dripped down onto the table and He wanted More. The pleasure hungry blonde grabbed the remote from the black box and cranked up the vibrator. His cock was hard as rock.

''Hinata'' he hissed out, grabbing her thighs as he pressed the tip of his penis to her second hole. ''Tight'' he breathed out. ''Hinata release all your air.'' As she exhaled her eyes widen as a big hard tan cock came into her. Her butt tensed up clamping narutos cock. ''Ah'' he hissed. ''Ima start moving'' he told her as he rocked slowly before gradually speeding up. ''Unnhg'' as he released again but this time inside of her. She climaxed over and over as the vibrator and cock dug deeper within her. The out of breath naruto pulled out right before he was going to cum. he aimed at her breast getting it all over her. He took out the vibrator and untied her. You could see the marks around her breast wrist and ankles. He removed the gag that was filled with her drool. She huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath. ''Hinata-chan'' naruto called. His cock was still up waiting for more. ''Come here.'' He told her. Hinata gathered her strength to stand up but her legs gave out. Naruto grabbed her holding her close; breast pressed against his chest. He sat on the stool behind him lifting her up so he can enter her; this time from the front. She wrapped her arms around his head, giving her nipples to him; as he sucked them gently while she rode him up and down. The blue grabbed her tightly as he dug his cock deep inside of her releasing his load. The two panted, ''hinata'' naruto called to her ; giving her kisses. As he lifted her up, holding on to her till she was able to stand on her own. He then took the fresh rags that was folded on the shelf clean her and himself up. He took the dirty rag and washed it off in the sink before using it again.

The door opened in the hall as a blonde mop looked around. ''All clear'' he told the silver. As the two came out, the red covered the cheeks of the hyuga. ''Well hime, as promised. I'll shall go to class and end all ties.'' Naruto said with a bow as he grabbed her by the hand giving her a kiss.

she watched him walk down the hall before something inside inside of her awoken. ''Naruto!"

The blue eyed man turned around and the silver fell into his chest. ''Hinata, what are you doing.'' Naruto questioned as they laid in the middle of the hallway.

''Uzamaki naruto! I love you.'' The silver said giving the blonde a deep kiss. When they parted for air she noticed feet and sand pouring out into the hall. Naruto jumped up,'' gaara!"

As the sand poured across the floor, the angry red head stood standing; watching as the guy he loves and a mystery chick scambled to get up and explain.

''Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear what you have to say to me you fucking slut!" The green said to the silver. The silver's feet became covered in sand, she rushed to take a step back; afraid of the red's history.

''Now gaara, hold up just a minute. Its not hinata's fault. If anything you should be mad at me.'' Naruto said stretching his hand out to protect hinata.

''Argh.'' The red head dropped to his knees holding his head in pain. Naruto's eyes open ''hinata leave!" He went over to the in pain Gaara.

''Gaara calm down.'' Gaara looked up at the still frozen hinata; lifting his hand. The sand swished and slid till it twirled around the greys ankle. ''Naruto watched as she slowly got consumed by the sand that reeked of blood. ''Gaara! I said that's enough.'' The blue eyed demanded.

''Don't tell me what to do.'' The sand flew up wrapping up the blonde. ''Its my turn to have fun now.'' The red head laughed out as he got up to look at his two victums.

*sound of pouring sand*

As the light started to shine in the dark coffin made of sand, naruto eyes roamed adjusting to the new location.

''Hinata!" The blue called out. ''Where are we?'' Gaara brung his hand to his forehead, rubbing his blood tattoo; read. LOVE before he luaghed at himself. ''There is no such thing as love.''

''Gaara, listen to me.'' Naruto started. '' let me out of here. I have to see if Hinata is alright.'' Gaara looked at Naruto then at Hinata.

''She's nothing but a pest. Love? She doesn't love, no one does beside me.'' Gaara yelled to naruto. ''You said it before naruto, that me and you are alike I...if...i-'' Gaara dropped to the floor, hands holding his head, him screaming in pain.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to figure out how to escape. He looked a crossed the room and hinata was still asleep. ''Gaara, your right. She doesn't love me.'' Naruto said turning to the red mop that stood on his knees. ''I'll prove it, just let her go.''Gaara looked at the worried blonde.

''Fine prove it Naruto. Prove it. In front of her! Show her that you love me.'' The red said with eyes of a demon taking over. The sand slowly loosened, Naruto felt the blood rushing to his hands as he slowly broke free. The unconsion silver fell to the ground; Naruto watched her closely till he seen her take in air. A sigh of relief followed after. Hands wrapped around round the the blue's waist and a warm head laid against his back. ''Naruto'' a sane voice called. Naruto bit his bottom lip as his hands slowly overlapped the green's. He turned grabbing the small red in his arms. ''Gaara...i-''

The red held the blonde's face looking him in the eyes before he tip-toed to place a kiss on his love's lips. ''I love you. I love you Naruto.'' The red told the blue. Naruto moved the the red hairs the covered Gaara's forehead before he gently kissed it.

''...mh...'' the silver groaned as she started to wake up. Her unfocused eyes saw across the room naruto embracing Gaara. Her shaking hands was brought to the side of her face; gathering strength to get up.

''Gaara..'' naruto looked away. ''I'm sorry...I'm so stupid...'' Gaara looked at naruto in confusion. ''Naruto.'' He said in concern.

''I was so lonely Gaara. But then I became apart of team 7 and made so much friend. After graduation people excepted me. You and me are alike, so you should know how I feel.'' Naruto went on. ''I got to full of myself, I thought using others for sex because the hurt me in the past wouldn't be a problem. But listening to you. Know how much you love me I realized. Gaara I realized I want to protect the people I love. Watching you go after Hinata made my heart ache, I was scared I couldn't protect her. I was scared that the two people I love hated each other.'' Naruto grabbed Gaara's hands. ''I can't just be with you. I'm sorry. I love Hinata too.''

''NA...Naruto!" Hinata screamed as her shaky legs fought to straight. ''And I love Naruto!" Gaara and Naruto turned to her out-bust. Gaara's bit down on his lip drawing blood. ''Tsk'' as he looked away.

''Hinata, but I also love...'' Naruto turned back to Gaara. ''...Gaara'' showing him a small smile.

*Last day of ninja school*

''Naruto-kun!" I told you to wait for me.'' The Black haired girl pouted.

''Sorry, sorry Hinata-chan. But I-''

''Sorry I'm late! But Sasuke held me up in class.'' The red -head huffed out. ''Hinata how was training?"

''Not to bad, Neji shown me some new Byakugan tricks.''

''Oi! Y'all two don't have a conversation like if I'm not here!" Naruto shouted.

''Hahah sorry! Naruto.'' Hinata and Gaara laughed out.

''So since this is our last day why don't we have sex!"

''Echi! Ero! Dumbass!" Gaara yelled as he punched Naruto.

''Ouch! Hinata why are you hitting me too?"

''Because your a pervert! Lets go Gaara.'' Hinata grabbed Gaara by the hand dragging him away as Naruto was lefted on the floor.

''Hinata! Gaara! Watashi wa anata o aishite!" Naruto yelled. The two stopped, face blushing as they looked at one another then at Naruto. ''Love you too!" They replied.

*The End* thank you everyone for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed it! Love Ms. Mio-Shizuka.


End file.
